(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable cases that may be carried by an individual for storing and transporting various items, for example musical instruments such as guitars, or guns or collectibles, for example artwork.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many individuals collect vintage musical instruments, for example guitars that are 20 years of age or more and some instruments have appreciated over the years to an extent that they may be worth $100,000 or more. The original cases were relatively inexpensive, for example made of chipboard or cardboard type material, and have long since worn out or deteriorated. Replacement cases know to applicant are not clear (transparent) or as strong as desired. Further when such collectibles are taken to shows, the guitars are taken out of the case and supported on tables or the floor, by for example, a generally U-shaped frame for supporting the base of the guitar and another that supports the neck. If on a table and the table is bumped, the guitar can fall and possibly be damaged. Also, the instruments can be readily touched by individuals which, in many situations, is undesirable. Also, in music stores, musical instruments such as guitars are displayed by generally U-shaped hangers to support the instrument in depending relationship to the hanger with the instrument tuners or head stock abutting against the hanger. Additionally, with presently available portable instrument cases or other cases known to applicant, the instruments or other collectibles stored therein are subject to more adverse humidity and other ambient air conditions than desirable.
In order to provide portable storage cases to overcome problems such as mentioned above and which may be carried by an individual, and additionally that may be used as a display case, this invention has been made.